Chaos Rising
by The-Ultimate-N.T.H.C
Summary: When Discord overhears Princess Celestia talking to a visitor about a new set of Elements, who is to stop him from using them to turn the land of Equestria upside down? The Elements of Chaos have been unleashed, and Discord is leading them. Can Magic, Generousity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness and Loyalty stand up and fight the Elements of Chaos? Their future depends on it.


(Canterlot)

The Princess of the Sun sat on her throne, looking bored for she had been having a rather dull morning so far.

Raising the sun, eating a harsh breakfast with her sister, Princess Luna, then trudging to the throne room as Luna went off to bed for an hour or two of shuteye.

Celestia yawned as one of her guards burst into the room.

"Your Majesty! You have an urgent visitor by the name of Legit Sniper!" Said the stallion.

Celestia nodded. "Send him in." She had not heard from the assassin in a long time. Not since the incident where he was set up in an assassination attempt against none other than herself.

The brown Pegasus stallion strode into the throne room. His black mane was hidden under his brown Stetson, and his electric blue eyes were hidden behind his orange sunglasses.

"You Ma'am, are a hard mare to reach…" His quiet voice said, Austallionis accent still strong.

The princess simply stared at him. "And you are a hard stallion to track. Why are you here?" She asked.

He adjusted his black vest. "As you know princess, Ah travel all of Equestria because of my job, and one… Hears things."

"Go on…" Celestia said cautiously.

The assassin shifted a little. "Well… A recent target as was assigned gave me a particularly… Disturbing prophecy before I…" He cleared his throat, "silenced her…" He said, choosing his words carefully.

Celestia suddenly seemed nervous. "Prophecy?" She asked.

Legit Sniper nodded. "I've memorized it."

Celestia waved her hoof in a 'continue please' motion.

He cleared his throat again. _"This will be the end, of peace and harmony…  
Chaos reigns and never dies, for you can see it in my eyes._

_Up from the ashes, new Elements will rise.  
For seven ponies caught in lust of land, sea and skies._

_Not even harmony, can survive against attack.  
Generous and Honesty, Laughter, Kindness and Loyalty_

_For not even Magic can survive the coming havoc."_

As the assassin finished, he was shaking.

Celestia just sat there, stunned into shocked silence.

Legit looked up at her. "Princess. Before I go, I should also probably mention that before I silenced her… She mumbled something about… The Elements of Chaos?" He said, unsure of himself.

If it was possible for the abalone alicorn to get any paler, she did.

"Thank you for telling me this, Legit. You may leave…" The diarch said.

The assassin bowed and was escorted out of the throne room.

Celestia quickly turned to one of her assistants. "Take a letter please."

The assistant already had a scroll and quill in magic grip.

"_My Dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_Though I can't explain everything at this time, please be aware that this is very important. It has come to my attention that though I have been so blind as to not see it before, I have been given sight that the Elements of Harmony are not the only elements in the land of Equestria._

_You and your friends are in great danger now, and must be constantly vigilant. I'm so sorry I can't tell you more, but I will say this:_

_Do _NOT _put your trust in Discord any longer._

_Your Mentor,  
Princess Celestia"_

As the assistant sent the letter, the very draconequus was spying on the princess, a plot forming in his mind, and a smirk creeping onto his face. _Oh Celly…You of all ponies know that you just can't keep things like this from me… _He thought to himself, then vanished.

_(Ponyville)_

Twilight Sparkle rushed around her library, trying to find a book to help her figure out what the princess had meant.

"No… No… No! NO!" She groaned, looking at the covers of random books.

A purple baby dragon watched her nervously. "C'mon Twi… We don't even know if-" The lavender alicorn cut him off.

"Spike, don't try to calm me down! If my friends are in danger, then I'll stop at nothing to keep them safe!" Twilight said stubbornly. "And besides, if I can't figure out what she me-"

She was interrupted by two pegasi crashing through her window, kicking up a lot of dust.

When it settled, it revealed a cyan Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail, standing over a white Pegasus stallion with a greyscale mane and tail. She had a hoof on his chest, for he was on his back. Her magenta eyes stared into his stormy grey ones.

"I win. Again." She said to stallion.

Twilight coughed, poking her head out of a pile of books that had fallen on her. "Rainbow Dash! Can't you be cautious of property damage at _all?" _She scolded.

Rainbow looked up, and suddenly realized where she was. Her ears flattened against her head.

"Oops… Sorry Twilight… I didn't realize we had crashed into the library…" Rainbow said with a nervous chuckle. Usually, the egghead didn't scare her, but when it came down to damaging the library in any way, Twilight would turn into a momma Ursa.

Dash turned her attention back to the stallion underneath her. "Gotta say, Split. You're certainly getting faster! Yah almost beat me that time. Almost." She chuckled, helping the white stallion up.

"Thanks. I've been training myself." Said the stallion known around town as Split Second. Rainbow had mixed feelings for the guy, but she wasn't too sure of them just quite yet. Right now, he was sorta like the awesome the twin brother she never had. Then again, her best friend Blue Lightning had that kind of relationship with her too, but Blue wanted to keep it that way. It irritated both of them when everypony around town started to think that they were together.

Just then, the blue Pegasus she was just thinking about flew in through the hole where the window used to be. "Yo, Split! Rainbow! That was the best wipeout I've seen yet!" He said, sharing a brohoof with Split.

Split laughed. "Maybe for you, Blue, but tell that to my bank account!" He said, motioning around the library. It was virtually a pigsty now.

Blue cringed as Split turned to the lavender mare. "I'm so sorry about the mess Twi. I promise I'll pay for the window." He said.

She huffed a little in response. "It's alright, Split." The alicorn said, starting to levitate books back onto the shelves.

The three pegasi decided to leave the library, so Twilight could clean up without distraction or irritation.

_(Split's POV)_

Rainbow took off a while after we left the library.

I watched her go, thinking to myself, _Horseapples! Why does she have to be so bucking sexy?_

The voice that responded reminded me that my thoughts were _never_ private.

"_Oh Celestia… Second, can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?"_

Okay, let me get one thing straight.

I'm NOT crazy.

Last Minute, a unicorn trapped within my mind, is kind of like… My dark side. He makes an appearance why I get too angry or am kept in a tight space for too long.

He pesters and bugs me, trying to distract me so he can take over the body.

I never give into him though, for fear he might kill everypony close to my heart.

"_I totes would too." _He said.

"Just shut up!" I snapped.

This shocked Blue, who had been talking. "What did I say?" He asked, looking around.

I rubbed my forehead. "Grrrr… _You_ didn't say anything." I told him through my teeth.

Blue nodded suddenly, understanding. "Last getting chatty again?" He asked.

"_Tell him I said to tell Red hi." _Last's voice snickered.

"Yeah, nice grammar, moron." I sneered.

"_Whatever. Just tell him." _The unicorns voice insisted.

"Fine!" I nearly snarled, and turned to Blue. "Last says to tell Red that he says 'Hi'." I said.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Red says: 'S'up.'" He muttered.

"_Thank you, Split. Your _so _kind!"_

"You're pushing your bucking luck, pal!" I growled.

I sensed a temporary surrender in Last and sighed.

"Blue, do you have any way you can keep Red quiet?" I asked.

He thought about it as we turned down alleyway.

"Normally, Red can't talk freely unless he's close to breaking the barrier between our minds." Blue said.

Blue had a similar to mine. Red Thunder is a Pegasus who trapped in Blue's body.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the realization that I couldn't move.

"What the hay?!" I heard Blue growl.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but I was more focused on the creature in front me.

A _draconequus _to be exact.

"Discord?!" I choked out.

"_Oh, this should be good…" _I heard Last mutter.

Discord gave a greasy smile. "Indeed it will be, Last Minute!" He said.

"_Whoa, you can hear me?" _Last asked.

The god of Chaos simply nodded.

He turned to Blue. "You know Red Thunder, with a mouth like that, I'm very shocked to find that it hasn't been silenced or filled with soap." He said.

Discord's greasy smile morphed into a mischievous smirk.

"You're exactly right, Red! I _am _here to cause trouble!" Discord said.

He snapped his fingers, and the world turned upside down, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I felt extremely weird. A voice groaned inside my head.

"_Wh… Where am I?" _It asked.

To my absolute horror, it sounded like… Like…

"Blue…?" I asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"_Split!? Why am I… Discord! He did this!" _Blue snarled.

I was so terrified at the realization I just thought of, I couldn't even process the thought. "Blue?" I asked.

He noticed the terror in my voice.

"_What's wrong?" _He asked.

"If… We're in the same body… Then… Does that mean…." I didn't finish the disturbing thought.

Blue seemed to realize what I was getting at.

"_Oh dear Celestia… We have to warn the others!" _He shouted.

I cringed, yet galloped at full speed back to the library.


End file.
